NaN
NaN is one of the most powerful beings in the UnOmniverse. Luckily for us, she (yes, she) lives in the void that divides every alternate multiverse, and is rarely called on by the respective gods of these multiverses except in extreme circumstances. Stages of development Larval stage This was her first stage of development. She was created at the same time as the UnOmniverse. She was really weak in this stage, so when Chuck Norris kicked her a million years later (the first thing Chuck ever did), she died. However, she came back three days after that, this time in the... Child stage This was her second stage of development. At this point, she was beginning to develop powers like dividing by zero and creating black holes. This stage lasted for 13 years, until her god-hormones kicked in, causing her to advance to the the... Adolescent stage This was her third stage of development. At this point, she could checkmate the king easily defeat Chuck Norris (not that she ever did). This stage lasted until some Weegee clone drank OxiClean, at which point she detected a great disturbance in the force that the detergent had given aforementioned Weegee clone great powers. She thought that these powers could destroy her; she (turned out/will turn out) to be wrong. After The end and beyond..., she (mostly annihilated/will mostly annihilate) Kitteneegee's final form, but she (did/will) not realize that said final form (was/will be) in the process of time-travelling to the beginning of the UnUniverse, and at that point, it (was/will be) almost halfway through being beamed up. Getting back to the Weegee clone drinking OxiClean; NaN was so enraged about this that she evolved into her... Young adult stage This is her fourth stage of development, and her current stage. This stage can blow up the Enclosed Instruction Book (not that she ever will) and give Chuck Norriseegee a seizure (which she actually has done, in order to save the UnOmniverse from destruction; however, it had no effect on Norriseegee, besides causing him to blink). However, she almost never uses her powers. Adult stage This is her fifth stage of development. Little is known about it, other than she (achieved/will achieve) it after she (annihilated/annihilates) the 49% of Final Kitteneegee that (hadn't/wouldn't have) completely time-travelled. In the Kitteneegee Bible, this stage is prophesied to be able to eat entire hyperverses, but the Kitteneegee Bible mostly consists of MuhammadxJesusxKitteneegee Rule 34, so everybody ignores it. Powers These are rarely used, but still cool. Larval stage None. Child stage At this point, she developed the following powers: *Ability to divide by zero (creating a wormhole) *Ability to create black holes Adolescent stage Same as the child stage, plus: *Ability to corrupt almost anything (including the fabric of reality itself) *Ability to create white noise (which is like the stuff on old analog TVs, but it isn't stuck inside a TV screen) *Ability to shoot glitch lasers *Ability to make almost anything explode Young adult stage Same as the adolescent stage, plus: *Ability to retcon history *Ability to rewind time *Ability to create EMP blasts that disable electronics *Ability to invade any digital screen (including, but not limited to, TVs, computers, movie theater projectors, smartphones, calculators, Game Bois, ATMs, electronic highway info signs, CCTV surveillance monitors, in-flight entertainment, the billboards in Times Square, and even pregnancy tests) *Ability to break through aforementioned digital screens and invade the area where the digital screen is placed *Ability to create clones of herself, with the same powers as her Adult stage According to the Kitteneegee Bible, the powers of this stage will be the same as the young adult stage, plus: *Ability to destroy entire hyperverses *Ability to possess other beings *Ability to copy the powers of other beings Philosophy This is her philosophy, according to a recent interview with Kitteneegee Magazine: #She will not harm civilians, but will locate and terminate threats with extreme prejudice. #She protects her own existence, as long as such protection does not conflict with the first bullet point. #She always obeys the orders given to her by the demiurges of the respective multiverses, except where such orders would conflict with the first and second bullet points. #She allows herself to do whatever she likes, so long as this does not conflict with the first, second, or third bullet points. #She wants to "reproduce", despite not having a mate (and being unlikely to find a mate, due to being the only surviving specimen of her species, with no male individuals existing since 1989). This is why she created BSoD (by fusing with Giygas) and RSoD (by fusing with a blast of Chaos Energy). #After doing stuff, she almost always wants to be interviewed, usually by Kitteneegee Magazine and/or Undefeatable Magazine. Category:Guys